If It Means A Lot To You
by pherion
Summary: Welcome to the world where the story is told of a 17-year-old popstar named Naruto Uzumaki, famous singer-songwriter. Watch him conquer the world with his music and voice. But what happens when the boy gives in to all the fame and attention he gets? Is it going to become too much for him to handle or will he be just fine? [Main: NH and hints of SS]
1. Intro

**-Thanks to the Guest, it's fixed now. I didn't even notice it- **

* * *

The times when they still were little kids are over.

Uzumaki Naruto, from an unpopular nobody to a world famous superstar. Hated by everyone due to his pranks and practical jokes, now loved by them for his voice and guitar play.

Uchiha Sasuke, the most popular guy from school. Best friends with Naruto, was then and still is. Supports Naruto in every way possible. It's all due to the Uchiha that Naruto is famous all over the world now.

Haruno Sakura, the hot-headed girl who hated Naruto at first. Even though that, they are best friends now and she can make the best organization for the video-clips of Naruto.

Hyuuga Hinata, the shy girl who likes Naruto very much. Even though she can't do very much but secretly writing songs and drawing, she is there for Naruto in her own way of doing.

Enter their world, sit back and enjoy your stay.

* * *

Meet Uzumaki Naruto.

_The _biggest pop sensation in Japan and Asia. A little more and he's famous over the whole world. But that doesn't go without any complications. Being discovered at fifteen in Japan and now being Japan's number one artist and taking over the world at seventeen isn't as easy as anyone thinks.

He tries his best not to change. Still being the dork he always was is his number one point to keep on being himself. Never let your friends down and be there for them. He doesn't want to change by the pressure of the media and the press. "You gotta let me be me."

Having a lot of fans, especially girl fans, brings a lot of trouble with. Not only to himself, but also to his best friends; Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata. They mean the world to him.

* * *

Meet Uchiha Sasuke.

He was the handsome and popular guy on Middle and High School. That popularity didn't stop him from becoming best friends with Naruto. He was questioned a lot about it by other guys. He would simply answer, "Yeah, but why not." and would go on with his life. After a while, nobody did ask him anymore because that's the only he would answer.

But all Sasuke's little 'fangirls' and so called 'friends' would notice along the way that he was way happier around Naruto than with other guys or even the girls.

When they were together with the girls one time at Naruto's, he overheard Naruto singing in the kitchen, making dinner for four. He secretly recorded it. He asked why he didn't do anything with his voice, but Naruto just shrugged it off, telling Sasuke that he thought he wasn't good enough to be famous. Sasuke ignored it and sent it to the number on a card of an important person he got. (Yes, he was asked for modeling.) That person, fashion designer Momoochi Zabuza, knew people who -finally- discovered Naruto and made him famous.

* * *

Meet Haruno Sakura.

The hot-headed, karate-chopping, pink-haired girl who hated Naruto, has an eye for the perfect music videos for the superstar. Even though she hated him they became best friends. Even though she thought he was the stupidest person ever, she is the one who is keeping him down to Earth. When it goes almost wrong, she beats good crap in him.

The girl also has a crush on our little Sasuke. Not just a little, no. A **major** crush that is. They're quite a good team together. Sasuke can get to everything and Sakura finishes it with her tough and good touch for things. Almost all Naruto's music videos are organized by Sakura.

And sometimes, she's also a kind of bodyguard for Naruto.

* * *

Meet Hyuuga Hinata.

The last of Naruto's Middle School friends. A very shy girl who has a crush on Naruto ever since they became classmates. But that shyness didn't stop her from being Naruto's friends.

What all of them - even herself - don't know, is that she can write really good songs. A single from Naruto, called 'New World', was written by her. She accidentally lost it one day in their little 'headquarters', as Naruto likes to call it, and it got found by him. Everything was written out on it. Chords and notes for the guitar, piano, drums and bass. Naruto had asked them all if anyone lost it, but she was too frozen to tell him it was hers. Only because he said it had a really good text and started singing it in front of them.

While all the girls had a crush on Sasuke in school, she didn't stop having a crush on Naruto. How ironic. Now almost the whole world is crushing on Naruto. Hinata can barely catch up with this Fandom of his. It suppresses her too much. When she tries to tell him something, he gets overwhelmed again by his _beloved_ fans.

* * *

But sometimes Naruto forgets his friends, and chooses fans over friends...


	2. Billboard Magazine

Here's chapter one!

**Chapter One – Billboard Magazine**

* * *

_"You just turned sixteen three months ago, and already famous over whole Japan. And just a little closer to conquer the world! Naruto, how do you actually feel right now?"_ asked Japan's number one creepiest, most stalker-ishest, interviewer, Shiranui Genma, to the just turned sixteen-year-old Naruto in an interview on tv.

_"Not really different, dattebayo. I still think I am the same me, even though I'm famous now,"_ answered the sixteen-year-old Naruto.

_"I see. You just released your newest single,_ New World, _five days ago. It already is in the _JapanTop 10-hitparade. _What went through you the moment you heard that_ New World _was in the_ Top 10 _already?"_ Genma questioned him again.

_"I guess you could say I was pretty excited and freaked out. To be honest with you and everybody else, I didn't write it myself. The song just was there and my friends and I didn't know where it came from either. It's strange, I know,"_ Naruto responded to him.

_"Is that so? The amazing singer-songwriter Uzumaki Naruto didn't write such an awesome song himself? And you really don't mind the world knowing about that?"_ Genma pleaded, pulling up his eyebrows in suspicion.

_"No, why would I. Not all great singers create their own songs, dattebayo. They all need help from the people behind the scenes," _the blonde simply stated.

_"Good point. So you-" _**zap-**

The tv suddenly turned black. It was turned off by someone and Haruno Sakura turns around with a violently gaze, eyes roaming through the room for the person who turned it off.

"Hey! I was watching that, you know?!" she yells and jerks up, looking the superstar who was sitting on the stairs, in front of the double-door, deadly in the eye.

"Please. Sakura-chan. You didn't really want to watch that again, did you? That's getting old, dattebayo. I guess the whole world already knows how I kicked Genma down to the ground on tv. It's quite hilarious, don't you think?" Uzumaki Naruto stated and grins as stands up, swinging the remote in his hand.

"Naruto! I was just watching a program called _Top 10 funniest TV-moments._ With this interview you were number three if you were interested to know. Now give the remote back to me, so I can watch again." The pinkette glares deadly at him, again.

"I am?" Sakura nods and he tosses the remote back to the girl. "Awesome." And as Sakura grabs the remote to turn the tv on again, Naruto looks around, satisfied, in the living room of their so called 'Headquarters'. But something was a little off. Everything was still at the right place but it had a little difference.

Ah, there he saw it. On the couch against the wall, next to the Xbox-machine, was Uchiha Sasuke fast asleep. Just like the sleeping beauty.

Naruto grins to himself. "Shouldn't we wake him?" he questions Sakura.

"Why would we. He has been working all day for you. He has been able to get you as pre-show to One Direction's next concert, in Europe, upcoming June!"

"I know, I know! And I'm really grateful for that, dattebayo. I mean, One Direction is world famous!" Naruto exclaims a little too loud, causing the fast asleep Sasuke to whimper a little, but continues to sleep. "I'm going to the kitchen, do you want a drink or something?" he asks.

"Get me some Coca Cola and I am happy," she answers and puts her feet on the table in front of her.

"Okay." And just when Naruto turns around to walk up the little stairs again, to get a drink from their kitchen, the doors fly open, almost smacking Naruto in the face.

There in the door opening stood a midnight-blue, long haired girl with a shocked look on her face and her right hand in front of her mouth.

"N-Naruto-kun! Oh my, I am s-so sorry!" A stuttering Hyuuga Hinata stands, with a red face of determination, before him, shocked, while she has a magazine in her left hand.

"It doesn't matter. Your face tells enough. And if you, Hinata, smack open doors it should be really important, shouldn't it?" he says, grinning at her, causing her to blush slightly.

_"Right! _It is. N-Naruto-kun, you've been named youngest number one pop-sensation in Asia and North America by the American_ Billboard Magazine_!" she tells him and holds up the magazine with the little title on the cover page.

Sakura squirts up from the couch and her eyes pop out. Naruto is standing frozen with an open mouth in front of Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she waves her hand in front of his face.

He blinks twice. "Hinata, this isn't important news..." he says calmly but with a monotone. She turned pale at the tone he used and her eyes turned a little sad, but before she can say anything he goes on, "This is super awesome news, dattebayo! Woohoo!" He smiles widely, throwing his fists in the air. He jumps off of the stairs and starts dancing.

"Oh my gosh, this is so awesome! Naruto, you did it, hell yeah!" Sakura squeals and turns the tv a little louder. _New World_ was on MTV right now, perfectly timed.

"Hinata, come and dance with me! This is great news!" He yells and grabs one of her hands, leading her down the stairs and starts dancing with her, now grabbing both her hands. Hinata starts to blush furiously.

While Naruto sings along, they swing weirdly through the room and take Sakura into their little dance too.

"Hn? What is all this ruckus about?" Oh someone has woken up too. Sasuke looks up and gives a dull glance at the dancing trio.

"Sorry to have awoken you, Sasuke. But **the **_Billboard Magazine_ said Naruto is Asia's and North America's youngest number one artist!" Sakura yells out to him. She runs to him to grab his hands, to let him join in into the dance.

It costs the raven-haired kid a few seconds to rethink of what Sakura meant. Then also his eyes almost bulge out. "What?!" He jumps up from the small couch he was laying on, grabbing Sakura's hands. "Oh my god, Naruto! I knew you could do it! You did it!" He yells excitedly -and out of his usual character- and smiles widely, not letting go of Sakura's hands and runs to Hinata and Naruto who were standing still.

After dancing and jumping around for a while, Naruto's manager walks. The four don't even notice him and he leans against the door.

He coughs and speaks up. "Can I join your little party?" The group looks up and smile widely when they see the silver-haired man leaning against the door.

"Kakashi!" they all exclaim.

"Welcome back, Kakashi-san," Hinata says politely, smiling at him. "H- How was your t-trip to T-Tokyo?"

Hatake Kakashi smiles back and walks to the four. "Great actually. I got to talk with the manager of Avril Lavigne, who's touring through Asia right now. Her show in Osaka starts within two weeks, and she is already here in Japan to 'nose around', as she liked to call it."

"You mean you did...?" Sasuke asks him. Kakashi nods. "And I did...?" Another nod. "Awesome," he says and high-fives Kakashi.

"What are the two of them talking about?" asks a confused Naruto to the girls, who shrug as in response.

"Naruto you will be Avril Lavigne's pre-show in her seven shows here in Japan," Kakashi and Sasuke exclaim at the same time. Naruto's eyes grow wide.

"You did that?! I can do that?!" It is quiet for a bit. But then he takes a breath and starts talking again, "This is the best day ever! Two pre-shows and that article!" Naruto can't believe it. His eyes start to flick. "I am so happy, haha! A new step in my career." He laughs and slams his hands on his face. "Unbelievable, dattebayo. Really unbelievable."

"Why were you guys partying exactly just now before I came back? Two pre-shows and an article? What other show and what article?" Confusion is written all over the silver-haired man.

"I got him in a pre-show of One Direction in America, upcoming June," Sasuke says, bored with a touch of excitement.

"And I saw the article about N-Naruto in the _Billboard Magazine_ that I was r-reading. It said Naruto-kun is the number one youngest and m-most famous artist in Asia and North America," Hinata says happily, clasping her fingertips together.

"What? And when did you think telling me, the manager, that?" Kakashi says, faking the hurt by grabbing his heart. It seemed so fake, with the way he talked with that bored tone of his.

"We just did!" Sakura says and they all grin.

"We should celebrate this. Where's the wine? Congratulations, Naruto." Giving him one of his closed eye smiles, he went on. "You're one step closer to ruling the world."

"Okay that sounded more evil than you probably meant." Sakura says with a grin. "Now where is the wine? We got something to celebrate!"


	3. Avril Lavigne

i am so sorry for the late update :# but enjoy chapter two! (i finally found it again after like half a year so idk i haven't edited it or anything...)

Oh, just in case i hadn't said this already, i don't own naruto - all rights go to masashi kishimoto amen

* * *

**Chapter Two - Avril Lavigne**

* * *

Naruto! Hurry up or you're going to be late and miss Avril!" Sakura screamed out to the star who still had yet to get out of bed.

"Hnn. Let me sleep a little longer, please," Naruto yawned and sank in again.

A week had passed and Naruto had already met Avril Lavigne two times and the tour is starting in three days.

"Avril Lavigne is already on her way to the stadium, you know that?!" Sakura yelled as she stamped up the stairs. "Come with me, Hinata. We're gonna wake that lazy superstar." She grabbed the girl by her wrists and pulled her up the stairs. If they were a cartoon, Sakura's eyes would have been flaming right then.

"Huh? Y- Yes," Hinata said and followed Sakura up the stairs.

"Uzumaki Naruto! If you don't get out of bed now, no nice things are going to happen! And with that, I mean that we - Hinata and I - are the ones who're gonna beat you until your testicles aren't in their normal place anymore." Sakura cracked her fingers.

Naruto shook by hearing that and practically fell out of his bed. Eyes bulging out he looked at the two girls. Sakura had folded her arms and her eyes were flaming. "You're... You're kidding right?" He nervously laughed.

"Maybe. But see this as a warning!" Sakura fumed, and walked, full of anger, out of the room. "Seriously," she muttered.

Naruto scratched his head, confused about the seen that had just happened. "Right..." He then noticed Hinata still standing in his room. He ran his eyes over her body, unconciously pausing at her... upper lady parts... It didn't last long before he realized what he was doing and quickly looked at her face.

"Oh!" Hinata noticed him staring at her and started to blush furiously. "Morning, N- Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, fidgeting with her fingers and smiled at him, wearing a light pink blush on her cheeks.

He nodded. "Uh. Good morning to you, too, Hinata."

She let a short giggle escape and quickly left his room as well. Maybe a little too quickly, to her thoughts. But they were alone, _together_, in his room.

Naruto was still gazing at the spot where the girl had stood a few seconds ago. Confused, he got out of bed. Why was he...

It was not to be unseen by Naruto, their group and Japan, and maybe even the world, how big her breasts were. Yes, she had been in a few interviews with Naruto and several Japanese magazines spoke of her as 'That pretty girlfriend with the big boobs'.

"Get dressed, you moron!" Sakura yelled from downstairs, as if she knew that he wasn't yet, "I'm not done with you yet, Uzumaki. You'll get paid after this. Be prepared," she beamed and Naruto shuddered.

"Yes madam..." he muttered, even though the pink haired girl wouldn't be able to hear it, and walked over to his closet to get dressed. "Damn.." His thoughts went back to Hinata, standing there and fidgeting with her fingers, a little blush on her cheeks. She had actually looked pretty cute and hot at the same time there...

He grinned like a moron, and grabbed his favorite bleached pair of baggy jeans with suspenders and a black-white blocked shirt.

"Coming!" he yelled and ran downstairs.

"You have exactly ten minutes left to eat and I want you to be fresh, it's not 'just' someone you're going to see again," Sasuke pleaded. Sometimes, the young Uchiha was more of a manager to him than Kakashi ever was.

"I know, I know! She's _the_ Avril Lavigne, I know that, dattebayo." He sighed and grabbed something to eat.

Meanwhile, Sakura had walked outside and saw limousine approaching. When it slowed down, a window was opening and Sakura saw Avril sitting there.

"Hey! I was passing by and thought I could come and pick Naruto up!" Avril smiled widely and Sakura laughed.

"Ah, that's just great. We were about to leave in ten minutes and Naruto just got out of bed. But follow me inside. I'll show you where he is, " Sakura said. Avril stepped out of the limo.

"Is that so.." Avril grinned and ran inside before Sakura could have said anything.

"'Morning, Naruto and friends! Watch yourselves! Hot, sexy and old Canadian women entering your house!" Avril shouted like some teen and laughed maniacally.

Even though she was thirty and there was thirteen year distance between them, Avril still felt - and looked - young. _Here's To Never Growing Up, _huh? In Avril's way, it's true.

"G- Good morning Avril!" Hinata smiled brightly at the rockstar who returned the smile.

"I'm sure I haven't met you two yet, have I?" she spoke when Sakura entered the room.

The two shook their heads. "That's true, we haven't." Sakura replied.

"Well then! Hi I'm Avril, but you guys already know that," Avril said, chuckling, and looked at the two. "Now you guys."

"I-I'm Hyuu- I-I mean H-Hinata Hyuuga, n-nice to meet you," Hinata stuttered, introducing herself. This was so embarrassing... She started to flush when Avril smiled one of her toothy smiles at her.

"And my name is Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you, Avril."

"Nice to meet you two, too! Okay, it's settled then. I don't care what my manager says, you girls are coming with us, too, to the concert and rehearsals now," Avril decided. The two couldn't believe what they just heard.

"What? Is that okay? Really okay?" Sakura asked to make sure.

Avril nodded. "Yes it is! Since you two are Naruto's best friends and I am the superstar I can say what I want." She giggled. "So... you girls are coming with us, right?"

"Well... If we- if we really can... Yes!" Hinata says excitedly.

"Well then, if Hinata says so, I am in too! Hell yeah!" Sakura exclaimed. "Where the hell is Naruto!? If you'll excuse me, I am gonna pull that little fucker out of bed." She waved goodbye and hurried up the stairs.

"Calm the fuck down, Sakura! I'm already out of bed and I'm in the bathroom! Just got out of the shower, okay!?" Hinata and Avril heard, the voice coming from upstairs. They both giggled.

"If he hurries up, I can finally tell him what songs to do in Avril's pre-show," Kakashi pointed out, walking in. Then he noticed Avril sitting on the couch, next to Hinata. "O- Oh. Good morning, Avril Lavigne."

"Like I already told you, just call me Avril, that's enough," Avril said, smiling at the man.

"Kakashi! Sakura and I will be joining today and the rest of the tour!" Hinata exclaimed.

The man was quiet for a few seconds. "Seriously? How do you mean? On stage or what?" Kakashi asked, dumbfounded.

"They're just coming to the rehearsals, like today and on, and of course to the shows self," Avril explained.

"Ah, okay. Well then if it's only that, I'm okay with it," Kakashi said and smiled behind his mask. Nobody ever knew why he wore it.

"Hello, hello," Naruto sang as he came down the stairs, finally. "Hope you haven't been waiting for too long, Avril, hi." He walked over to the rock star and welcomed here. Avril pulled him into a hug and Hinata felt a slight pinch of jealousy.

"Ah don't worry about it. I was way too early, to be honest," Avril said and Naruto nodded.

"Right. So we'll be going now?" Avril bumped her head up and down. "Hinata and Sakura, I'll see you two tonight again?" he asked, already slightly waving to the two, but Sakura shook her head. "No?"

"Nah-ah. We'll be joining today. And tomorrow. And the day after that. Until the Japan Tour is done," Sakura said and laughed. Hinata let a giggle escape.

"Okay! That's awesome! I was actually a little scared to ask you that, Avril," Naruto said and grinned. "I really wanted them to join, but since it's okay already, let's go then!" Naruto said and laughed out loud.

Avril chuckled and stood up. "Onwards to the limo!"

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto followed her outside, to the limo. The driver, dressed in black with white gloves had already opened the door for them. If you looked a little better the gloves were sprayed with glitter.

Avril stepped in first and sat down on the opposite of the door, a little to the right. Sakura went in second and saw that the inside of the limo had a sofa to each side and it even had a mini-fridge. Sakura sat down on the right of Avril and the part connected to the trunk. Hinata came in next, and sat down on the bench connected to the drivers part. Sasuke went in next and settled himself down next to Sakura. Kakashi sat down next to the other side of Avril. And then, last but not least, Naruto came in, and looked around and saw that Hinata still sitting alone. So he went to sit down next to her, on her right side.

Naruto held Hinata's knee to sit down and the girl blushed immediately at the touch.

"Off we go!" Avril called out. The grown-up is way more excited about it than the young ones are.


	4. Show Time!

and iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii don't own naruto. *cries*

* * *

**Chapter Three: Show Time!**

* * *

"So what if you do around ten songs, and then I'll come," Avril suggested.

Naruto nodded in reply. "Sounds good to me," he agreed.

Avril smiled at him. "Perfect. See you tonight again, then!" She stood from the chair she was sitting on, waved at him and the trio behind him and walked away.

He turned to his friends, standing, too. "Well it seems that everything for tonight is settled then."

"This is so awesome, Naruto! Can't believe you really accomplished to do this," Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"Can't believe it either, you know." Naruto grinned. "This is such a big show."

Kakashi had, when Avril left, come to them. He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "It sure is."

Hinata clasped her hands together. "You'll do great, Naruto-kun!" A small blush was seen on her cheeks.

Kakashi let go of the shoulder and Naruto scratched the back of his head, laughing sheepishly. "Aha, you really think so, Hinata?"

She nodded. "Hm-mm, I do."

"If the lovebirds are done talking-" Hinata froze up from the word _lovebirds_, "-then we can maybe head out and go and eat somewhere in a fancy restaurant?" Kakashi suggested.

Naruto shrugged - ignoring what Kakashi called them. "I dunno, I'd rather enjoy some not so fancy restaurant but I guess it can be good to switch some times."

"I did some research to a few good places here," Sasuke started, and grabbed his phone. "There's a good one - according to the comments - close-by." Sakura took a glance over his shoulder, at the phone and her eyes widened a little.

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"The problem is, though," Sakura said, pausing and taking a deep breath, "it's one of the most exclusive places. You can't get in it like that," she snapped her fingers and took a look at Kakashi. But to be frank, that wasn't the only thing bothering her. The prices of the food were immense! And it all seemed so little!

"But I'm Naruto." He pointed his thumb at his torso and the blonde looked at her like it was as obvious as day and night.

In which Sakura rolled her eyes. "That can be, you moron. But think about. Who's Naruto? Everyone can claim to be you."

Naruto wanted to reply a little snottily, but saw Kakashi raising his hand to shush him down a little, and already picking his phone to dial the place. Sasuke followed him, and sat down on a sofa that was placed there for comfort, in a sort of red-room.

"I... I think we should just try it out?" Hinata mumbled, fidgeting with her fingers.

But Sakura didn't even hear her. "See it like this, though. You're this new and amazing superstar that got stamped out of the ground like nothing. You're like Asia's Justin Bieber - don't start thinking that I like that dude, now - and that means that people will be there trying to imitate you."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I think Hinata"s right."

"Hinata?"

"Yeah, Hinata. You should get dressed and then we'll see if we get in or not, Sakura," Naruto said mockingly, and smirked.

"It's settled!" Kakashi said, swinging his phone in the air. "I have reserved a table under the name of Uzumaki. We can come in anytime now, from now till around eleven o'clock. But since we have to back early for Naruto, we have to go now and be back before six-thirty."

They took the limo to the restaurant and where there in a whim. But in all honesty, Hinata didn't feel so good about it. She didn't want to go to the restaurant at all. Something was holding her back, she knew what it was, but she didn't want to talk about it. She hoped it would go unnoticed by the group, but it didn't for Naruto.

So when they got back in their apartment for a quick visit (some last things that were forgotten had to be picked up), the first thing Naruto did when they were alone, was confronting her about it.

Sakura and Sasuke had already entered their apartment, and immediately went to their own rooms. Sasuke would probably try to get his brother on the line. While Sakura would probably be engulfed in her own world, that consisted out of series and a lot of drama.

Naruto searched for Hinata. There was a thing he wanted to know. He noticed, while having dinner, that something was bugging her. And he just had to know what. Hinata was drinking a glass of water when Naruto entered the kitchen. Her back was facing him so he slowly approached her.

"Hinata." He tried to let his voice sound soft and kind, but it didn't go quite well. Her body shook and she barely dropped the glass.

She looked around and her face was in shock. "Oh! Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata," he said again, taking the glass out of her hands and gently placing it on the counter.

"What's… What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked when her heartbeat had calmed down a little. She had no idea what he was going to ask, he could read that from her features.

"No need to panic, I can feel your heartbeat still rise with the second." He grabbed her wrist and carefully dragged her to the living room. Then he let go of her hand and sat her down on the couch and sat himself down on the opposite of her. "I know I don't have much time to say this but," he paused. It seemed that he didn't know what words he should use to not let it sound bad. "Weren't you hungry in the restaurant?"

Hinata's breath stopped in her throat. What was he implying on? "What do you mean?"

"I saw you weren't eating a lot, and yes, I know you aren't a big eater of yourself," he paused again, "but you barely had any to no food ordered." He put his hands together and bit on the inside of his cheek. This didn't go like plan, in his ears, he had sounded like a stalker just then.

Hinata laughed it off. "Ah, no. It was just like you thought; I weren't that hungry tonight, but still wanted to join you guys for dinner." Her posture loosened up and she stood from the couch. "Anyway, I still wanted to grab some things before we go back, so if you will excuse me."

He nodded. "Sure, same here."

Something was fishy in Naruto's eyes. He didn't know what, but what he did know was that Hinata had gone quite easily and just too relaxed, too airy about it. Like she was shrugging it off. Naruto didn't know what to think of it but Hinata just not being hungry.

Oh well, it would probably fly over soon enough. He remembered reading or hearing somewhere that women sometimes had a time that they didn't want to do anything, like not even eat and sometimes barely getting any sleep.

It would fly over, he reassured himself.

* * *

"Naruto, it's show time. This is your first big show, don't panic and just sing your songs. Maybe play with the audience a little. I know you can do it," Kakashi said, pep talking Naruto.

Sasuke and Hinata were nowhere to be seen, but knowing Sasuke, he would be somewhere trying to make something out of a new gig for Naruto. But Hinata… they didn't know.

But Naruto simply rolled his eyes. "Hey, Kakashi," he interrupted the man, "don't sweat it, I can do this. It's just a little different than any other show but I'll do fine."

Sakura laughed. "Kakashi, you're the one who's panicking." She looked around while Naruto got handed a microphone. "Say, has anyone seen Hinata?"

Kakashi and Naruto shake their heads. "Nope," Kakashi says. A red light started to shine and Kakashi went with his hand through his hair. "Haven't seen her since we got here. Anyways, Naruto, you're up! Break a leg!" Naruto nodded and stepped forward to get in his spot.

"Good luck, Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Now that he was just a little away from her, she was barely audible to him above all of the yelling fans.

He brought two fingers to his head and did them from his head again. He went to his spot: the spot where he had been bragging about for at least the whole day. It was a special spot to him. It would be a place on the stage where he would emerge from out of the ground, surprising the whole crowd.

He disappeared behind the wings, and Sakura planned on finding Hinata. It was Naruto's first big show that was sold out – even though the fans would come for someone else, they would still hear about him – and Sakura knew that Hinata wouldn't want to miss it in forever.

So she went on a little adventure. First, she looked nearby the vending machines, but without any luck. The machines were close to the food tables, and she wasn't there either. Then, Sakura thought that she could be in or around the toilets. But even that was without any success. Sakura paused for a second, over thinking the possibilities of where the dark-haired girl could be. The only option left was outside, and since it wasn't really a nice weather today, Sakura thought that that would be the last place Hinata was to find in. Nevertheless, Sakura still went outside hoping that Hinata would be there and that it would be the last place to search.

When she stood in front of the thick door that led to outside, Sakura heard a muffled voice – what probably would be the case because she was standing in front of a thick and closed door. The voice would rant and then be quiet again. After listening a little longer, Sakura could make out of it that the voice belonged to Hinata. She made a fist of her hand and threw it a little in the air as a 'Yes, I found her' symbol.

Sakura opened the door with a lot of effort, and she was greeted by a cold wind and a sun shining at her face. She had been right, Hinata was the person that was calling and had looked behind her with a slight scared face, what immediately calmed down again after she saw that it was Sakura who had come through the door. Sakura waited for Hinata to slowly make an end to her call, but felt it would take some time, so she sat down on the cold, hard ground.

"No, that was Sakura-san." Hinata pinched the bridge of her nose. "Hana- No, Hanabi, listen to me. If this would mean that Sakura-san was searching for me, then that would mean that Naruto-kun's show already started." Silence. Then Hinata gasped. "H- Hanabi!"

Sakura furrowed her brows and wondered what Hanabi could've said to make Hinata gasp that shockingly.

"No, Hanabi. I have to go now. If you're going- Ha- Hanabi, please be quiet when your sister is speaking, thank you. If you're going to visit Mom soon, tell her I love her. When Dad asks for me, tell him I'm fine." Hinata pinched the bridge of her nose again. "Su- sure. Got to go now, bye, Hanabi." And she quickly ended the call. "Ah, I- I'm so sorry, Sakura-san," she apologized, bowing politely.

Sakura smiled. "No problem at all. Another case of family problems, I see?"

Hinata nodded and bit her lower lip. "Yeah... Hanabi has gotten into problems again at school, and into another fight with Konohamaru-kun, which aren't exactly surprising points if you ask me."

"Kids," Sakura said, shrugging and laughing.

Hinata laughed too, "Mm-mm. She's maturing so much, I'm not even keeping up with her..."

"It'll be alright," Sakura answered. "Now that you are done and this is behind you, let's get inside and enjoy Naruto's performance." She turned around and faced the thick door. Luckily, there was a swing on it, what meant that the door could be opened from outside. Sakura pushed it and the door moved.

"You're right! I can't wait to see him!" Hinata excitedly said, clasping her hands together. Sakura laughed at her excitement and went inside, followed by Hinata.

Hinata smiled from ear to ear. She was more than ready to watch Naruto's first big show.

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
